Summer Fridays
by rw4life
Summary: Based on Sam's blog, what happened on her hour home with Freddie. SEDDIE


This story was inspired by Sam's blog: http:/ www. icarly. com/iBlogs/entry561. html  
Just remove the spaces in the link!

SAM'S POV

Great. I was stranded in the middle of some cruddy road and abandoned by everyone. My mom was not helpful, as usual. Spencer was unhelpful, slightly less usual. And Carly was probably with Spencer, so I was left with only one option...

"Fredweird. Pick me up!"  
_"Well hello to you too Sam."_

Grr, I so did not have time for his snarky little comments. Girly Cow was on soon and I had a steak waiting for me at Carly's!

"Pick. Me. Up!"  
_"What are you talking about?"  
_"My bike tire is flat and I'm downtown."  
_"Oohh, so you need my help__..."_

I hated the smirk I could hear in his voice. He was going to use this against me! He wanted me to _admit_ I needed him. Damn him...

"Yea, yea, whatever. When will you be here?"  
_"I don't know Sam, I'm a bit busy..."  
_"FREDWARD! What could you possibly be busy with! Come help me!"  
_"Ah, that's what I was waiting for...why don't you call Spencer?"_

I mumbled something about Summer Fridays and I could hear his understanding sigh on the other end.

_"I'll be there in a bit, find some coffee shop or something to sit in."_

I hung up and waited. Why hadn't I called Carly? She probably would've picked up, even if she was with Spence. And she might not have even been with him! It's not like I checked... I sat on a nearby bench outside a coffee shop and swung my legs back and forth, back and forth, back and... then I saw him.

The sun was setting behind him, casting an almost magestic glow behind him as he pedaled over to me on his stupid little bike (with a little flag still attached) , wearing a helmet, kneepads, elbowpad, wrist guards...  
Naturally I couldn't help but laugh.

He stopped his bike next to me and gave me a stern look, "You know, I could just turn right back around and leave you here..." My laughing quieted, I grabbed the handle of his bike. "No you can't."  
Then I realized how dumb Freddie was.

"You idiot! I call you, tell you my tire is flat and you come to pick me up on a bike?"  
He looked a bit sheepish, then defensive as he responded, "Well I just learned how to drive, so it's not like my mom would've LET me take the car, plus on top of that, she had to leave for work so she needed it."  
"But I see she made sure you were properly equipped before you left..." I chuckled a bit more. He glared at me and ripped the wrist guards off his hands, throwing both on the ground. I raised my eyebrows...that was daring of him.

"Get on." He commanded, still quite angry looking. I locked my bike on the nearby bike rack, and hopped onto the handlebars of Freddie's bike. Once situated, I turned back slightly and ran my fingers gently over his furrowed brow. "There, there frowny boy. You'll make yourself look years older." A slight smile appeared on his face, he placed his chin on my shoulder for a second, and then told me to hang on tight.

The ride back was fairly quiet; only an occasional finger point from me to show Freddie some interesting sights, some chuckles. And a surprising amount of grinning.  
And that strange fluttering in my stomach that hadn't stopped since Freddie had leaned his head on my shoulder.

When we got near my house I finally noticed the knowing looks given to us by people on the street. Especially old people. They were the, "aww look how cute." looks. I hate those. So I demanded that I be let off the bike. I'd already missed Girly Cow, so I figured I'd skip going to Carly's, but Freddie still insisted on walking me home. We had a civil conversation on the way to my house, how we'd spend our Summer Friday's, our plans for next week's iCarly, and so on. When we got to my house the sun was almost completely gone, so I stood and watched it for a bit, almost enjoying the feeling of Freddie standing next to me.  
Not because it was Freddie, but because he was warm and I felt the warmth radiating...well I don't have to explain myself! We stood and watched the sun go down and then the bats began to flit around the night sky. So I sat on the sidewalk and watched. For a while Freddie just kept standing next to me, so I looked up, and he looked back down. Finally he sat beside me. I scooted a bit closer, since it was getting colder and all, and he scooted closer still. The fluttering in my stomach grew.

After what seemed like hours, Freddie spoke softly, "You owe me." I chuckled, whispered back, "Yea right..." and shoved him, before jumping up to my feet and running to my door. Then, for some strange reason, I stopped and turned around "Hey Freddie?"  
"Yea?" he said, looking up at me, a smile still on his face.  
"Thanks." He nodded his head, waved his hand goodnight and got up. I watched as he got on his bike, adjusted his helmet and rode off. And then I waved back.

Summer Friday's weren't SO bad, but nobody had to know that.

* * *

I wrote that in like 5 minutes, so don't be too harsh! It was fun, and I know Sam might have been OOC in some ways but...meh?  
Thanks for reading!


End file.
